1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool, and in particular, a trowel for laying, spreading and finishing mortar and cement or other spreadable materials wherein the blade and handle are compliantly moveable relative to each other.
2. Background Information
Trowels are well known hand tools used, for instance, for laying, spreading and finishing spreadable materials such as mortar or concrete. Traditionally, the trowel includes a flat metal blade with an integral elongated shaft to which a handle is fixed. While the blade being a thin metal member usually has some compliance, at least near its free end, the structure is rigid, with the handle and shaft unyieldingly fixed to each other.
In applying mortar or concrete with a trowel, the material must be "set" on the blade. That is, the mortar or cement must be made to adhere to a degree to the blade so that the blade may be tilted, even vertically, to apply the material to the desired surface. Typically, the material is set on the blade by holding the trowel with the blade horizontal and snapping the wrist to produce separation between the blade and the material which then falls onto the blade to provide the set. Prolonged use of a trowel in this manner is tiring and places a strain on the user's wrist. It should also be noted that with extended use, the blade of the trowel wears and becomes smaller thereby affecting the amount of material that can be loaded onto the blade. Also, the different types and even mixtures of a particular type of spreadable material, including its water content, affect the loading on the blade.
There is a need therefore for an improved trowel.
More particularly there is a need for a trowel which can be used for a prolonged period of time with reduced fatigue for the user.
Specifically, there is a need for a trowel which reduces the impact loading on the wrist of the user.
There is a further need for such an improved trowel which can accommodate for a user's preference as to the feel of the impact loading.
There is an additional need for such an improved trowel which can accommodate for wear of the blade and for variations in the specific weight of the material being spread by the trowel.